Hally Evans y el misterio de la Princesa
by LoreLoveSakura
Summary: Desde un punto netamente femenino la historia puede cambiar...que pensarías si el rosa y el azul...se...intercambiaran
1. Chapter 1

Que hubiera ocurrido si desde un principio la historia hubiera sido vista desde un punto de vista netamente femenino…Es decir, si cada uno de los personajes se vieran convertidos en mujeres, y las mujeres en hombres…

Una mujer puede ver el mundo desde una perspectiva diferente a la de un hombre, así que si desde n principio fuera una mujer la protagonista de la historia, la historia pudo haber cambiado, así como pudo no hacerlo…

**Hally Potter**

**Y el misterio del Príncipe**

**1). La otra ministra**

La ministra de la nación, sentada en su habitual puesto en una de las oficinas más lujosas, se encuentra terminando el trabajo atrasado…

Pero, es hasta cuando las llamas de la chimenea empiezan a brillar de forma extraña, que ella se da cuenta que algo va mal…

Señorita ministra…La Sra. Cornelia Fudge desea hablar con usted-Una mujer de estatura baja aparece de repente en la habitación, trayendo memorias extrañas a la mente de la mujer…

-Dígale que pase…-Sabía que era un error, peor también sabía que si esa mujer se había tomado la molestia de ir hasta su oficina, era porque algo grave ocurría...-Buenas noches- Cornelia, que se te ofrece…

-Ella ha vuelto…

-Ella… Vladesmart…

-No diga su nombre…pero, si, ha vuelto…el mundo Muggle está en peligro, así que le aconsejo que ponga la alerta…

-Pero… Cornelia… no había… muerto…

-No, solo desaparecido…

-Entonces…quiere decir que todas las extrañas cosas que han estado pasando han sido obra suya… NO puede ser… el ministerio… de… su país debe estar ocupadísimo…

-Sí, pero la comunidad mágica está aún más aterrada…acabo de regresar de Azkavan… la celdas son día a día más inseguras…Los Dementores se revelaron… es un desastre… asesinatos, secuestros, fugas masivas…Y lo pero, no he podido hacer nada porque pidieron mi denuncia… me culpan de todo…

-Lo siento Cornelia… quieres un café…

-Supongo…he oído que los asesinatos van de Magos hasta Muggles…Esto es terrible… me mandaron únicamente para presentarte con mi sucesora...Ruffy Scrimgeour, yo tengo que partir… simplemente te dejo dicho una cosa… ten cuidado… esa mujer es capaz de todo, es más ni siquiera se si la podemos llamar como tal…

**2). La calle Hilandera**

Dos personas caminaban a lo largo de una inmensa colina… una, con un cabello rubio platinado, y el otro con un cabello negro enmarañado…

Este último se encontraba agotado, así que después de un buen rato de recorrido decidió preguntarle a la mujer que era lo que planeaba…

-Que pretendes Lucia… sabes que Snape es una traidora…además la Sra. Oscura pidió que no le contáramos el plan a nadie… ella no debe ser la excepción…

-Mira esto Belo… es mi hija la que corre peligro, así que déjame confiar en el criterio de la Sra. Oscura para confiar que Severia es buena…-Caminó a toda prisa por un antiguo laberinto de ladrillo, en el que al final se hallaba una casa bastante vieja…-Aquí es Bela…

-Vaya… pensé que alguien como Snape tendría mejor gusto

-Cállate-Y golpea…

-Lucia… que sorpresa-Una mujer de pelo grasiento hasta los hombros, nariz respingada y túnica negra sale a la puerta-Pasa, por favor…

-Gracias Severia…

-Belontrix… vaya…sorpresa?-Dice examinando al hombre que acompañaba a la mujer…-Que se les ofrece…

-Severia… estamos… solos..?

-Si… digo…PuntaGusano está, pero no creo que cuente-Con un movimiento de la varita deja ver a una mujer regordeta, baja y jorobada…-Creo que ella nos traerá… un poco de vino…

-No soy tu sirvienta Snape…

-Ah, no… la Sra. Oscura dijo que sí lo eras… además, queriendo una misión más peligrosa… podría…hablar con ella….

-Yo puedo hablar, no soy muda… de hecho lo voy hacer…

-Pero en lo que lo consigues…

-Demonios-Se fue mascullando en contra de Snape, la cual simplemente sonrío de forma irónica ante la situación de la mujer…

-Y bien-Dijo sirviendo en tres vasos un poco de vino para dárselos a sus invitados después de la partida de PuntaGusano…

-Es que…es que… LA Sra. Oscura me prohibió hablar de esto pero…

-Si te lo prohibió es por algo Mujer-Belontrix estaba desesperado-No digas nada, menos a esta…

-Esta… vaya forma de hablar… a que viste…

-A QUE VIENE…? No confío en ti Snape…

-Oh, no confías… que mal… y yo que te aprecio tanto Belo…-Dijo con ironía…-Bien, pregunta… veamos si tienes dudas fundadas…

-Pues…donde estabas en la caída de la Sra. Oscura, porque no lo buscaste…porque te quedaste con Dumbledore, Donde estabas en su regreso, porque teniendo a Hally Potter al lado no lo has matado… y porque sigues del lado de esa… de Dumbledore…

-Vaya, bien…antes de responderte, te preguntaré…algo… tu crees que ella no me hizo estas preguntas, y que si no hubiera quedado satisfecha ahora…estaría…no hablaría contigo…vaya Belo, tu astucia se pierde con el tiempo…

-Pues…Realmente…solo habla…

-Bien…Donde estaba en su caída… donde él me lo ordenó…en Hogwarts…por que no lo busqué? Porque lo creí muerto al igual que Narciso y muchos otros mortífagos…Porque me quedé con Dumbledore…Pobrecita, Alba es demasiado inocente-Dijo con Picardía-Le conté una vieja historia de arrepentimiento… y… se la comió…además, para que querría ir yo a Azkavan…

-Pero mientras yo tenía Dementores tu tenías comodidades-Dice Belontrix…-La niña bonita se quedo en su casita para evitar el dolor

-Niña Bonita… Mira Belontrix… no la pase bien…pero si mejor que tú…además, si ella nos e queja… porque tú si… bien, en donde iba…el día del regreso…es verdad, no volví en el momento, volví bajo las ordenes de Dumbledore…ella me dijo que debía ir para informarle…y…yo soy obediente…Ella No se quejó…Por que tú si?

-Porque sigues del lado de Dumbledore, porque no has matado a Potter…

-Porque soy una espía… tengo que pasar información…información sin la cual no habrían avanzado… no habrían matado a Black…etc.…algo más…oh si…Potter…Porque es la estudiante favorita de Dumbledore… esa mocosa autosuficiente, igual que su madre… me dio curiosidad saber el porque de su fama…pero vi que era solo suerte… sus aventuras fueron mezcla de suerte e ingenio de sus amigos…todo fue eso…el escándalo, la caída de la lady…todo fue simplemente obra de una suerte admirable...

-Mira, no quiero que se peleen, así que solo te diré a lo que vine... la Lady me prohibió hablar...

-Agradece que estoy de tu lado Lucia...y que se del plan, porque en otro casod e seguro morirías por desafiar a la Lady...pero si piensas que puedo hacerla cambiar de opinión...estás...loca...

-Lo se...pero es mi única hija...con Narciso en la carcel Darki es lo único que me queda...ayúdame...

-Pero como...-La historia continúa con el juramento de la mism forma ne que empezó...


	2. Chapter 2

Bien…Luchy-66lady…me alegra que te haya alegrado la idea, aunque de una vez te digo que no voy a hacerlo al pie de la letra todo el tiempo…por lo cual, en este capitulo vamos a ver a Hally…Por cierto, quiero corregir un error gravísimo delq ue he caido en cuenta ahsta ahora…es Hally Evans…no Harry Potter…

Hally Evans se encontraba sentada sobre la cama, terminando de hacer sus maletas…Hacía poco le había llegado un búho de Alba Dumbledore, la directora del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y hechicería, alegrándole en cierta forma la mañana al darle la esperanza de salir de la casad e sus tíos…

Hally era una chica atractiva, con largos y lacios cabellos azabaches que le llegaban hasta la cintura…ojos profundamente verdes y una figura admirable…era teóricamente baja, pero bien proporcionada…además de que tenía una cicatriz en forma de espiral en la frente y unas delicadas gafas que le resaltaban sus ojos…

Hally había meditado mucho el tiempo que había permanecido en casa…la muerte de su madrina le había dado bastante duro, pero ahora sabía que no era razón para dejarse decaer…

La carta decía que pasaría a las seis, y dadas las cuatro de la tarde no dejaba de suspirar, rogando estar lo antes posible en la madriguera, la casa de los que eran en ese momento su única familia…Los Prewett…con su mejor amiga Rox, su hermano Giro y sus otras hermanas…aparte para poder encontrarse con su amigo Hermo…

Evans-No era suficiente tener que compartir el apellido de su padre con esos tipos, como para que ahora ellos lo dijeran a manera de insulto….su tío Petanio era el único familiar de sangre con vida, el hermano de su padre Lilio, casado con Vernan, una mujer regordeta y maleducada, con una hija de las mismas cualidades de la madre llamaba Duly…

-Dime tío Petanio-Su vos denotaba Sorna, al ver pasar por el umbral de la puerta a un hombre alto y flacuchento, con la nariz alargada y cabello extrañamente peinado con fijador…

-A que hora llega la señora esa a recogerte…

-Tío…primero no es señora esa, es Alba Dumbledore…y segundo a las seis, aún faltan dos horas…trataré de no salir de acá hasta que llegue- El Hombre salió de la habitación bastante molesto y refunfuñando cosas como mal educada o malagradecida…A las seis en punto se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta…Hally, emocionada y alegre baja con sus maletas a recibir a la Srta. Dumbledore-Srta.-En la puerta estaba una mujer alta, con cabellos canosos y ojos grisáceos siendo observada por sus tíos…

-Hola Hally…Veo que este verano te ha sentado bastante bien…-Sonríe con delicadeza…-Creo que es hora de irnos, antes de que se nos haga más tarde…

-Si Sra.-Hally se acerca con el baúl, el cual con un movimientote la varita de Dumbledore empieza a seguirlos…-Srta. Le puedo preguntar a donde vamos…

-Oh claro, vamos a la casa de una vieja amiga…tú la vas a convencer de que me haga un favor muy especial…

-Un favor? Que clase de favor…

-Verás Hally...ella se retiró hace tiempo…y necesito que vuelva este año…una pregunta, te has aparecido antes-Los profundos ojos de la mujer se fijaron en los de Hally, pero esta niega con la cabeza-En ese caso tómate de mi brazo querida…vamos a aparecer a unas calles de la casa de la profesora Slughorn…

-Bueno-Pero antes de que pudiera decir anda estaban apareciéndose en el lugar mencionado por la mujer...un vacío desesperante invadió el cuerpo de la chica, hasta transformarse en una presión en el pecho que no le dejaba respirar, afortunadamente solo duró unos instantes, ya que al siguiente momento estaba parada al lado de la profesora en medio de una oscura calle…

-Bien, la casa queda en esa dirección querida…


End file.
